


Trash/Garden/Construction Bot Head-cannons

by VanillaDamage (WhatsPopping)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, headcannon type shit, self-indulgent silly shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsPopping/pseuds/VanillaDamage
Summary: Just some head-cannons for my favorite bots. Maybe even some one-shots. This isn't meant to be serious, it's just for fun and I didn't know where else to put it lol.
Kudos: 3





	1. WR600 SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, all I got so far is wr600 but I will add the wm500 soon because I'm thirsty. I'll separate the nsfw from the sfw in chapters and I'll title them as such if anyone isn't cool with that type of stuff. Lots of misspellings, a lot of silly stupid shit. We ain't keeping it professional for this one, doods.

WR600: 

-They vary in their social programming depending on where they are posted. The ones who work in the Urban Farms of Detroit and who do private property gardening are a little more programmed to be social, because they’re working alongside humans day-to-day, but even then, its super limited; jokes and teasing fly right over their head, but they try. It’s just to _barely_ integrate them more. The ones who mostly work in parks and landscaping don’t really have much going for them since they don’t interact with humans that often. That doesn’t mean they aren’t friendly or not approachable, they just don’t hold conversations well and don’t understand a lot of social culture. They can interact with children well, since kids are pleased with anything, but adults are another story. 

-Where ever they work, they have a problem of being a little... rude? Like, only if you mess with them or their work. You step on the grass? “Get off the grass.” You pick up/touch a plant you shouldn’t “Don't touch that.” They’re working with dangerous power tools and you’re a little too close? “Step away.” They won’t explain why, and it’ll come off really deadpan, but they don’t mean to be rude. They just aren't programmed to change their tone and placate, and they’re letting you know the quickest way possible. 

-They don’t know personal space in the _slightest_ and don’t understand social cues to get out of peoples' bubbles. You’ll end up having to do most of the leg work to get that acceptable distance back. They aren't shy about touching humans if they _need_ to; they don't have the social skills to realize it can come off an inappropriate. You gotta move out of their way? They _will_ steer you clear without warning. About to step on some crops? No you ain’t, you _will_ be picked up if needed and put somewhere else. “Don't walk there.” 

-Despite their lacking social skills, they CAN get attached to humans they like, and aren't afraid to show it. Granted, it takes a LOT for them to like a human, but once they do it's game over. That’s when they really work on their social programming to try and be as close as possible. Will get touchier, because touch is easier than words, and they're always the gentlest they can be. Take your hand/steer with a hand on your back to show you something, like a nest of baby bunnies. Only hug if _you_ ask; you have to teach them how to hug back, but they get the hang of it. Maybe brush dirt out of your hair/off your face. Tell you you look nice that day. “Watch the sunset with me.” “Sit next to me.” “Come here.” It’s not a question, but a demand. 

-Big, beefy boys, but small in height. The tallest are 5’9. Stockier built. Strong, thick _joocy_ thighs and broad shoulders for carrying more loads than a WEAK human. Not as strong/big as those major league construction androids, but they can uproot a stump with just a REALLY good shovel and some rope, no problem. It’s kinda scary watching, because they don’t make noise and their face stays neutral the whole time; these androids don’t need to show strain to fit in, social programming and all that. You just watch a WR600 walk by with, like, ten bags of fertilizer on their shoulders with the blankest expression imaginable. 

-So many plant/fungi facts in that big ole brain of theirs. They know planting season, harvesting season, the right temperature, humidity, water levels. They know the soil type, they know the pests that eat each plant, and the ways to keep them off. They know which ones need certain help, like different fertilizer, special pots, specific sunlight hours. They know which are poisonous to eat, and what parts. They know how to use medicinal plants, and they know treatments for the poisonous ones. 

-If you show them a mutated plant/fungus, they get excited. And by excited, I mean they ask where you got it and say thank you for showing them. You introduce them to those couple of animals that utilize photosynthesis, they will actually ask questions. They know fruits and vegetables have different tastes, but don’t really understand the dishes they're used in, or why humans like the taste, so you make them one. All androids have taste receptors, but not in the ways humans do, just the chemical components, but they thank you anyways and try a nibble. It’s still strange to them. You will see them the next day and they will tell you a recipe or two they searched that’s similar to the dish. 

-They deviate easily, I would imagine. I mean, they don’t really have a good grasp of emotions and what they mean like the more socially adept androids, so they don’t know how to handle stressors, _ergo_ , they deviate. Cyberlife really dropped the ball on that one, didn’t they? They also have a harder time when they deviate, which is sad, but it makes sense to me. To be suddenly thrust into something you don’t understand is hard enough, but it's doubly so when you don’t have a crutch to help you figure it out. They never end up anywhere good, which is sad AGAIN, but I can't imagine them doing okay pre-revolution without help. Unless they have a trusted human, then they're the first to call. 


	2. WR600 NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the fucking stuff. I'm really tired right now, so it's not even that great or original or whatever. It's hard keeping it in character when these bots have like two minutes max screen-time lmao. I might add more in some small edits but WHO KNOWS not me.

-The grabbiest hands ever; they _will_ touch everywhere and will try to be gentle but a lot of the times they can’t help but grip when it gets REALLY going. Will always apologize right after if they notice bruising starting to appear and feel genuinely bad, but deep down they have that selfish enjoyment of seeing what they can do to your skin. Will never apologize for marks left by their mouth, though, sorry not sorry. “You asked me to bite you.” “Well YEAH but not THERE! People will see!” “You should’ve specified.”

-Won’t have a problem looking at you like they could take you _right_ where you are, if in public; they already have those bedroom eyes but this is DIFFERENT. Will _not_ stop staring at your face, even if you aren’t paying attention to it. Doesn’t seem to be listening to what you're saying if you're just trying to have a normal conversation. “Sir, this is a _WENDY’S_ ” “There is an alley way out back.” “ **NO.** Wait until we get home, oh my GOD!” They’d never want to do anything public, but they enjoy teasing you and WILL constantly do it to see you flush.

-Speaking of blushing, they are ENAMORED with how red you can get all over. Absolutely in awe, and will do ANYTHING to make it happen. It’s easy for them to read _exactly_ what makes you become a wreck and WILL use it against you. They love to do whatever you ask, even if they make you beg, sometimes, just to tease you further. Cheeky. But two can play at that game, and they are VERY receptive to being teased.

-Never understood displays of affection or sex before deviancy, but after? They don’t know how to behave on the inside. You’d NEVER be able to tell until they mention it, though, which can be surprising at times. You could be in the middle of eating your dinner, watching stupid videos on your phone, they're just sitting across from you and observing. “Let’s have sex when you’re done.” they’d say after not talking for forty minutes. “...sure, but you couldn’t have asked when I was finished?” “No.”

-Despite being really quiet and reserved in general, they are super vocal and talkative. They would even be a little on the rough side, but not enough to actually cause lasting damage. It’s a little surprising at first, but who doesn’t like a little indulgence?

-Would not be shy in the slightest when asking specific  things they want to try, or asking for you to wear something specific. “I want to see you in this.” “Put the blue one on.” “I’m going to buy this for you. Wear it tonight.” “Do that again.” “Let me hold you like this.”

-Since they're outdoor androids, it's pretty hard for them to overheat, so it's a feat when you manage it. But it IS terrifying the first time it happens; they didn’t even TELL you they were about to shut down unless you helped them to the fridge/cold shower. 


	3. WM500 SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I wrote more for this dude? Even though I have a whole ass novel for WR600? Maybe its because I'm jazzed outta my mind since I just ate a REALLY good pretzel and chocolate pop-tart.

WM500: 

-Little to zero social programming, it’s almost unnerving, but they _crave_ human interaction despite of it. Mostly from a curiosity stand point. It isn’t needed and they’re okay without it, but if they get the opportunity, they _will_ follow around a human they are enamored with like a lost puppy. It takes a _l_ _ot_ for them to like people, to the point where it never really happens, but they aren’t shy when they _do_. They would just tell you point-blank “I like you.” You have to tell them to chill out all the time. “Come closer, I want to tell you something.” “I’m- I’m literally standing right next to you!” “Closer.” 

-They’re blank faces and tone _never_ change no matter what they’re saying or doing. They will come off as _incredibly_ rude because of this, even more so than WR600, and you will never be able to tell what emotion they’re trying to convey. It’s a lot of guess work, which they appreciate, but they can get frustrated a lot and just prefer to not say anything if they can help it. They’re mostly construction/maintenance androids, after all, the city doesn’t use them to interact with humans besides their supervisors. 

-Speaking of being labor workers; they are BUILT! TO! CODE! Extra strength is added to them in production, don’t ask me how, it just is. Big ole wide body. Broad shoulders, the biggest pecs and biceps, just thick all around. W I D E. WR600 are slim thicc, these dudes are just STACKED. Still short, though, average height is the tallest they get. Can carry steel beams (if you know, you know) by themselves. Good grip and hand-eye coordination, you can't mess up on a construction site. Even if they are older models, they still perform better than humans, and their endurance is still pretty good. They put off a LOT of heat because they’re always doing physical labor. Their balance is impeccable and they are incredibly sturdy; you will NOT be able to knock them down. 

-If they like a human they are incredibly touchy to the point you have to tell them to watch themselves so they don’t get in trouble or something. Not like, groping in public, but just _constant_ contact, whether it be a hand at the small of your back or just full on gripping your upper arm. Also do not understand personal space, but if you try to distance yourself they’ll just get right back to where they were, unlike WR600 who will catch on to social norms. You have to teach them about public displays of affection, even though they aren’t doing it to be romantic. “You can’t keep touching me, there’s people all over the sidewalk.” “I like to.” 

-They will _always_ be on the lookout in ways to impress a human they like. Oh, this big ass piece of lumber needs to be ALL the way over there? Let me just walk it _right by you._ Oh, I didn’t see you there, I just need to knock down this brick wall with a sledgehammer by _myself_ because I’m so STRONG. Will always find a way to help you carry something. One time you needed their help actually crossing something, so they carried you and have been riding off that high _ever_ since. “You can put me down, now.” “I _could_.” 

-Common to go deviant for the same reason WR600 are, and so the outcome is pretty much the same; not always a good prognosis. Which is still sad, but it is what it is. 


	4. WM500 NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know what all to write for this guy! You barely see them! So I improvised!

-ORAL FIXATION. Wants to put their mouth EVERYWHERE all the time. WILL leave love bites each and every _time_. Open mouth kisses OFTEN, ALL OVER and when they kiss, they _KISS_. They’re scruffier than WR600s, so the roughness will just add to that skin reddening and pleasurable pain. They never knew humans did that so when they see it they’re _enthralled._

-Prefer foreplay over sex ALWAYS. They just like being able to grab at your body and put their mouth all over you, and being close and learning all the nice things humans' bodies do in the moment. That doesn’t mean they don’t like sex, they do and are ready to go all the time, it's just that build up that _really_ does it for them. 

-Just like the WR600s in the way they’ll look at you no matter where or what you're doing. But they aren't so subtle about it, so you know exactly what’s going on in their heads when they run _s_ _molder.exe_ “C’mon man, we’re at the grocery store. The carrots will see.” “You look nice today.” “I KNOW, NOW STOP. I need to pick up some cremini mushrooms!” 

-They don’t talk much during unless you ask, but they are vocal and a little _whiny_ with a _lot_ of ‘please’ and ‘can you’. They melt like putty under your touch and affection, so it doesn’t take much for them to beg. It's quite the juxtaposition against their everyday neutral behavior. 

-Way rougher than WR600 and they _mean_ to do so. They can go slow if you ask and can read if you need a break, but they’re just naturally more on the rough side. Since they’re calibrated to have more balance and endurance, if they get in a position that makes you weak they can hit it _precisely_ from then on. They will use it to their advantage and prolong it until they’re satisfied that you can't take it anymore. 

-Not very teasing when they talk and they say what they mean. But they do tease with touch. It can add to it, because they’ll basically just lay out exactly what they want to do with you and _to_ you, so knowing what to look forward to adds another layer. 

-They can overheat, but it takes so much _work_. They’re built with hard labor in mind, after all, so they're have to withstand high temperatures. It gets to the point where they can have steam come out of their mouths by the end of it, but they won't be in danger of shutting off, except their first time, which was horrifying.


	5. (WM500) Construction and Concepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what else to title this shit, man. This might be a multi-parter until we get to the MEAT of the story wink wonk.

Olivia hadn’t meant to cause so much chaos; she always picked this route because it was the fastest way towards the downtown area and then back home, even with the new apartment complex being built right beside the path she took. She couldn’t remember the company’s name, but it was some new big shots from up-state New York who were expanding their properties. The buildings were aesthetically pleasing against the skyline of Detroit, a type of new-age modern while keeping old-school architecture hinted throughout, and they were always completed relatively quickly compared to most, but there was already a shortage of space and jobs as it was; encouraging new people to move in was going to strangle the already pulsating chokehold unemployment had on the city. Olivia didn’t understand how it was even approved to add _more_ living spaces when resources were scarce as it was, but it is what it is, and she really couldn’t afford the time to ponder about it as much as she would like.

She was running late to meet a friend this morning, after having been kept up all night by her most recent ex coming around her apartment and not leaving until she threatened to call the cops, so she was _sprinting_ down the sidewalk that clung to the perimeter of the construction site. Too busy texting said friend that she was going to be late, and to go ahead and order blueberry pancakes with a side of hash browns, she wasn't paying enough attention to where she was going and was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. 

Her phone went _flying_ from her hands anddown the sidewalk, skipping and landing in a snow bank, by the sudden impact of something solid catching her by the hip. The wind left her lungs and she choked on some spit from force. She almost fell forward by the sudden stop of momentum, her feet scrambling for solid ground, _whoever_ it was had to stand and use both arms to carry her for a moment and balance them both out. They had been kneeling when she careened into them, so it was a broad shoulder that dug into her stomach and hips. Clinging onto the back of their uniform with whatever she could catch with her shaking hands, Olivia hurriedly tried to process what had just happened, her breathing fast and choking.

Two human men were walking into the construction site through the chain-link entrance she was about to pass, carrying a large plastic pipe between them on their shoulders, and she had almost rammed her stupid, empty skull _straight_ into it. With the haste to keep her friend, Abigail, from waiting, she hadn’t noticed that the way she went was temporarily _blocked off_. The more she regained her bearings, the more _‘Warning; Danger’_ and _'Keep Out'_ signs she saw posted for the next couple hundred feet or so. Her face grew hot with embarrassment, and she became increasingly aware that most of the construction workers were staring at her, including the two she almost just ran into. Some were even laughing at her misfortune and she felt flustered tears welling up in her eyes despite the fact that she desperately did _not_ want to cry. 

“Are you okay?” It was a question, but it certainly didn’t hold that kind of tone. It was robotic, deadpan, cold and brought her back down from getting torn up inside her anxious brain. It was a WM500 android who stopped her from cracking her _pea-brain_ wide open, she noticed, while he placed her back down gently, her feet finding purchase once again as she slipped from his shoulder. He had to help steady her at the hips while she got situated back onto the snowy ground. Not wanting to catch any more attention, she scrambled out of his closeness and sniffed up some tears threatening to fall. He stood up straight and loomed over her, holding out the purse she had dropped in the commotion. She took it with gratitude. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine, thank you.” She said shakily, her hips starting to hurt from how hard his shoulder had pressed into her torso. Her heart was beating out of control from the adrenaline rush, she had to swallow it back down into her heaving chest. It felt like it didn't fit in the cavity. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone yelling at them from within the construction site. Olivia whipped her head around and recognized the foreman from her previous walks past the area. He could come off a little harsh, but he was still kind and meant well; she could tell he genuinely cared about his employees, man or machine. Well, she _thinks_ he cares, at least. Their interactions were always brief, she couldn’t say with complete confidence how he treated his workers. 

“ _Elias_ _!_ I saw what happened! Is she alright?” He called out once he got close enough, worry etched on his older face. The androids name was Elias, then? He turned on heel to pivot around the chain-link entrance, his feet crunching on something broken that she hadn’t noticed before. The foreman looked her over, his hands on her shoulders to make sure she wasn’t unknowingly hurt. 

“I’m okay.” She repeated, not wanting to cause any more trouble, glancing around at all the broken ceramic shingles. _Oh,_ _no_... he must’ve been loading them onto the pallet to the left when he had to stop her from _killing_ herself and dropped them. Olivia _immediately_ began to babble out quick apologies, face contorted into absolute worry and guilt. 

“Oh my _god_ , I’m so _sorry_! I- I wasn’t paying attention, it’s all my fault! _Please_ don’t-” She barely got out her sentence before she was fully crying and no longer understandable; it had _not_ been a good past couple of days for her this week, and this was her final breaking point. The foreman looked at her as if her face was melting off and sliding onto the pavement in a wet puddle, having _no_ idea what to do to console her. The WM500, Elias, produced a rag from one of his pockets for her to take. Thanking him, she wiped her eyes and nose hurriedly. 

“Please, _please_ don’t blame him for the damages! If it wasn’t for him- I can repay the costs-” 

“Jesus, lady, _relax!_ Christ almighty... I saw him keep _you_ from making _me_ write a very lengthy and expensive ‘accidental death’ report to the city. He’ll be _fine._ ” The foreman was finally able to say after she stopped babbling nonsense to take in a shuddering breath. Olivia looked between them, tears still falling, and sniffed one more time. A random construction worker had delivered her cracked phone to her while she and the foreman were talking; she thanked him profusely and he just waved her off before going back to work, clearly not wanting to deal with a hysterical stranger. 

“Do you promise?” She asked nervously once she calmed down enough, wringing the now soaked rag between her fingers and shoving her phone in her pocket; she would check on it in a second. The foreman just nodded and gave her shoulder one more exasperated pat, a loud noise coming from the site now catching his attention. It looked like three workers had dropped some sort of payload; she could not tell what it was because it was hidden under a tarp, but it must've been heavy from the sound it made. 

“Yeah, I promise, now get out of here before I get caught having a civilian in an active construction zone and get a fine. Hey, and _pay attention_ next time. Jesus. Get her out of here, please.” With that final instruction, he was already turning away from them, stalking past the fence and towards the mess inside the site. Olivia looked up at Elias expectantly, who had simply been staring at her this whole time, not making a move or sound, but his LED was blinking slowly between blue and yellow. The shift in colors stilled her for a moment, curious to know what's got him thinking so much, but decided she should just leave it alone and avoid making anything else _worse_. 

“You don’t have to walk me out, I can manage on my own...” She trailed off, unsure of herself, taking a few steps backwards to do what the foreman suggested. He looked down at the shingles still on the pallet, kicked at the broken ones surrounding them, and then back to her. 

“Follow me.” 

\- 

Elias was quiet the whole time he escorted Olivia to the perimeter of the safety zone, her face still flush with embarrassment and a different sort of heat; she always thought the WM500s were very handsome androids from afar. Being close to one only confirmed her suspicion _and_ _then some_ , and she desperately tried nottothink about how he had to practically _manhandle_ her to keep her from doing something incredibly stupid. She could still feel his broad shoulder pressed into her abdomen; sore, but in an inviting manner. It was going to bloom into bruises the next day. He had to wrap his arms around the back of her bare thighs to keep her from falling over, her skirt had ridden up in the commotion... Her face felt hot despite the snow gently falling around them, and she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets so they would stop accidentally brushing against his gloved ones. Olivia tried to keep the distance between them appropriate, but he seemed to gravitate back to her. She was thankful the walk wasn’t long. 

“Well, thank you, again. I’ll try to figure out some way to repay you...” She trailed off awkwardly once he took her to the edge of the active site, knowing full well that she couldn’t repay back something as serious as saving a life. Added to the fact that she didn’t very well know how to ‘pay back’ an _android_. He didn’t say anything, making her feel that much more nervous. His stare was a little unsettling, not in a terribly creepy way, just eerie, like he knew something she didn’t and would never tell her. The sharpness and chilly cold of his eyes didn’t help soften his gaze, either. Not knowing what else to do, she just patted his chest good-naturally, said a quick ' _goodbye_ ', and hustled down the street towards the new diner where she was to meet her friend. 

\- 

Abigail didn’t waste any time asking what was wrong, the stress evident on Olivia’s face; her makeup was smeared all to hell from the tears and she had to spend the next couple of minutes fixing it while Abigail dug into her potato hash and sausages. They had a booth seat, something she was secretly thankful for; she didn’t feel like having a table in the middle of the very crowded diner after what had just happened. While she got herself situated, she took the time to explain everything that happened, gesticulating wildly in the process. By the time she was done, she was preened to satisfaction and ready to eat. They ate in silence for a beat. Abigail paused for a moment to think before opening her mouth. 

“Was he hot, though?” She asked through a mush of her cranberry muffin. Olivia groaned in annoyance into her blueberry pancakes despite her creeping blush, and then nodded in affirmation despite the very serious situation it could’ve been. She felt so _silly_ getting caught up in how the android _looked_ when he had to stop his work and then inadvertently damaged some property all because she didn’t use her brain for more than five seconds at a time. Abigail cackled at her expense. 

“So. How’re you gunna _repay_ him?” She teased, shooting her a wolfish grin. Olivia hissed _‘stop!'_ while finishing up her last pancake and taking a sip of her hot coffee. It burned down her throat and into her fingertips. 

While it was true, he _was_ attractive and she could think of _many_ different ways to repay him, she also knew it was not appropriate given the fact that he was an _android_. Plus, the fact that it was very much her fault she caused so much _damage_ ; he probably would not be too pleased with her, at the moment. She also very much doubted he would even _understand_ a favor like what she had in the back of her mind, deep down and getting caught in her spine. Even if those types of androids had what she and her friends dubbed _bedroom eyes,_ it would never come to fruition, and she didn’t like assigning human context to these situations regarding androids. It just didn't feel... right. She wasn’t educated enough in them to confidently say he would agree to such a proposition, or even had the free will to do so.

“I don’t know! How would _you_ repay someone after they made sure your gooey _guts_ weren't all over the sidewalk or something!” 

“Have them rearrange my guts in a different way.” 

“ _Abigail!_ ” 

\- 

After her little breakfast date with Abigail had come to a close, and her friend teased her relentlessly knowing she had to make the same trek back, they bade their farewells and exited into the chilly afternoon. Abby had to pick up her husband from the airport in the early evening, so Olivia was left to spend the day however she wished; and she wished to _actually_ repay the kindness the construction workers and the foreman showed her. Especially the foreman; it could’ve been very easy for him to lose his temper at Elias and do something terrible to him in retaliation to lost goods. People usually weren’t shy to treat androids like machines, which bothered her immensely, even if that technically _was_ the purpose of their design. Faulty machines got replaced all the time, and always would. Still, it didn't sit right with her.

The way Olivia usually took was open again; all the warning signs she missed earlier in the morning were gone and all of the work was now _inside_ the chained fence. She teetered some boxes of baked goods precariously in her arms, the treats still warm despite the chilly air. Last she checked, there were about two dozen human workers who were employed at the site, and humans would _never_ deny an assortment of free pastries. 

“Excuse me?” She caught the attention of a wayward worker making his way back into the zone through the entrance in the fence. He stopped in his tracks to see what she wanted, glancing at the unmistakable box of goodies and then back at her face. 

“Hey, you’re that lady from earlier.” He recognized. She tried to hide her grimace; her smile was strained. _God_ , she would never live this down, will she? 

“Yeah, that’s me, haha... I was wondering if it was okay that I bring you guys some food? You know... as a 'sorry' for almost dying?” She finished lamely; the more she spoke the more she doubted some cheap confections would smooth things over. The genuine grin spreading across his face gave her some hope, though. 

“Fuck yeah, it’s okay! Come on, follow me.” He entered the site ignoring her protests wondering if she was even _allowed_ to enter, and he didn’t turn around to make sure she was actually following. She had to scuttle carefully across debris that her heels might catch on, ignoring the stares from other workers who were watching with curiosity. He didn’t take her far; she could still make out the sidewalk, and it was an open expanse before the site actually reached the buildings being constructed. She couldn't get into more trouble even if she tried. Hopefully. 

The more she glanced around, the more it seemed like it was an open office of sorts; boxes were used as tables and there were some folding chairs, as well. Blueprints and manifests were spread across their surfaces, as well as various coffee cups and writing utensils, and a handful of datapads and other electronic devices. Other things she recognized, and other things didn’t. There were large piles of constructing materials further to her left and right, out of the way but still close enough. The worker radioed the foreman; she could only assume by the way he spoke into the device clipped back onto his utility belt. 

“Just put those here, for now.” He instructed, gesturing to a box not being used for anything. She hastily did so, settling them down separately and neatly for easier access. She started to fumble with something in her purse. 

“I also have something just for the foreman, was that him you called or...” Olivia started to asked, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped about a thousand feet in the air from surprise, the foreman she was just talking about laughing behind her. 

“I thought I told you to keep out of here.” He teased gruffly under his gray moustache. She laughed nervously, not really knowing if he was genuinely annoyed with her or not. 

“I guess I need to be told twice. I hope it’s okay I brought your guys’ some food! I don’t know if there’s a liability clause regarding this kind of thing, or something...” He waved her concerns away, peering into the box some guys were already digging into like absolute animals. She hoped she brought enough to go around... her thoughts were interrupted by remembering what she was digging around for in her purse, bringing it out with relish.

“This is for you!” She exclaimed, and handed the foreman an envelope. It was very clearly a little gift card, the name of the bakery she bought the pastries from written on the front in a festive cursive. All they had were birthday themed ones, but it would do, she supposed. He took it with a ‘thank you’, a little surprised by the gesture; it wasn’t everyday this sort of thing happened on his site. It was appreciated, but a little odd.

Some more men had gathered to pick over the goodies like crows, most of them fighting over which flavor they wanted while a couple just shared one between them. They didn’t seem to question where it came from or from who. Looking over the crowd, she couldn’t help but scan the area for a very _particular_ individual, wanting to just spot him and walk over rather than needing to ask for help in finding him. It seemed like that would be the case, however. 

“I’ll leave you guys to it, then. Sorry again for everything. Um... if you don’t mind, where’s that WM500? Elias?” She hoped she didn’t come off any sort of particular way other than casual. Her flush was already starting to spread up her neck. The foreman eyed her for a moment, and she pleaded with everything inside her that he wouldn’t ask _‘why’_. 

“Why?” 

She inwardly groaned. 

“Oh, I wanted to... return the rag he gave me! Yes, he gave me something while I was crying. You remember me crying, right? It’s his. He should get it back.” Her smile didn’t reach her eyes. It was a blatant lie; she had given it back to Elias before she left this morning.

The foreman snatched up a boston crème pie before one of his workers was able to, said worker shouting out an exclamation and then a whine before grabbing a glazed doughnut, instead. 

“He should be over where he was before. He had a lot to clean up after everything.” He said while taking a bite, annoyance an undercurrent to his tone despite his casual attitude. Deciding it was better to not say anything and inadvertently dig herself an even _bigger_ hole, she just nodded, bade a final farewell and apology, then hurried out of the site before he would get in trouble for an uncertified civilian being in an active work zone. 

\- 

The foreman was correct; Elias was, indeed, sweeping up some broken shingles and emptying them in a large bin. Olivia didn’t realize the extent of the disaster she created. He noticed her presence when she was a couple feet away, straightening up and facing her fully, leaning the broom against the fence without looking at it. The undivided attention rustled her a bit. She couldn’t tell if he was annoyed with her, his face still incredibly neutral and without emotion. Even his LED was glowing a sky blue; nothing was amiss, but it could also be well hidden. It almost matched the color of his eyes, bright and sharp, like the swirling clouds above. It was going to snow soon, she could smell it in the air, cold and clean. His stare almost made her regret her decision, but she was determined to make sure he knew she was _genuinely_ grateful for what he did. 

“You again.” It wasn’t her that spoke, and she was a little surprised, a greeting of her own died at the tip of her tongue. It didn’t _seem_ like he said it with any malice, but without a tone it was hard to discern. It was most likely just a confirmation sentence. 

“Yeah, me again! I promise I’m actually looking at where I’m going, this time.” She joked, taking a step forward so that they didn’t have to speak too loud with the distance. They were only a couple steps apart now, but she sincerely didn’t want anyone to hear what they were saying. She was already embarrassed by the whole ordeal as it was, and it wasn’t exactly common that the everyday people of the city made conversation with maintenance androids. She’d rather not give him any unwanted attention that could come from it. 

“Good.” He said, his monotone never wavering. It made her nervous not being able to tell what he was thinking, his demeanor the same stoic presence. It was incredibly intimidating; it made her shift on her feet, and he noticed. He took an experimental step forward, his eyes narrowing and head tilting to see what her next reaction would be. Olivia just craned her neck further up to reach his gaze head-on, determined to give off the false narrative that she was confident, while inside her stomach was turning over itself, butterflies threatening to slip out of her mouth. Would they be blue like his eyes?

“You’re nervous.” He said brightly, and she nodded in affirmation, clutching her hands in front of her to stave off the cold. She found it useless to lie to an android; they could scan vitals and basically become sentient lie-detectors. 

“I’m worried that you’re upset with me. For making a mess and almost getting you in trouble with your supervisor.” She took a pleading step forward; she could feel the heat he gave off, how was he so _warm_? Like a red fire on a cold night, numbingly cozy and lulling her closer to the source. His body temperature could put her right to sleep, she surmised.

“Which would be valid, and I would understand! I would be a little peeved, too, if the roles were reversed.” She backpedaled, not wanting to seem like _she_ would be upset if _he_ was upset.

“I am always self-aware, and you would never be able to lift me off the ground.” Was all he offered, and she laughed, her cheeks warm and red. He didn’t seem to get why she was laughing; he was not telling a joke, simply making an observation. She had to bite her cheek to stop once she realized that, and a moment slipped between them. Her face grew warmer, knowing that she had to finish what she set out to do before she had to make it back home and watch her neighbor's kids for a few hours. 

“Of course. Well, I wanted to thank you _properly_ for what you did. If that’s okay?” She hoped the tone in her voice gave him the hint. It wasn’t lecherous or sultry, just a little bit more honeyed than usual, sweeter than iced tea. His LED circled yellow for a beat, before he nodded, his eyes curiously watching her. 

She felt incredibly silly for being so nervous, her chest and face warm and flushed. Her hand shook slightly when she placed it on the side of his face to hold him steady, standing on her tip-toes to press a chaste but slow kiss to his opposite cheek, closer to the corner of this mouth more than anything. _That_ bit was an accident; he turned his head last second, but it was welcome all the same, that familiar _electric spark_ shooting down her spine in a bolt. Elias didn't pull away from the contact, and, in fact, leaned into it. Olivia was _delighted_ to feel that his scruff was not just an aesthetic choice, it was rough and real against her palm and mouth. She pulled back just enough to place another kiss against his cheek properly, and _god_ , he was so searingly _warm_ , but he smelled like snow and metal; she was so _tempted_ to just give in and move her mouth over his own. 

The ‘thank you’ was over and done quickly; she hurriedly brought herself back down from the clouds before she did anything she may regret. He was _very_ hard to read, after all, and she didn’t want to move further from an innocent kiss on the cheek. It was only when she went to step back that she realized Elias had his hand on her waist, too focused on feeling his hot breath blanket over her face in the moment to feel when exactly he held her, which he removed slowly when she gathered a bit more distance. It only made her flush that much more that he actually _initiated_ affection. 

“I... I hope that sufficed. I didn’t know how else to thank you.” Olivia started to say to fend off the awkward silence threatening to take over. She was beside herself when she finally had the courage to look him the eyes and noticed he had a slight, blue flush across his cheeks, his LED now a steady and strong amber. Oh my, she didn’t know that androids could actually _blush_. 

“It was very...” He didn’t seem to know what to say, and that made her worry a little bit. Not knowing if she overstepped or not plagued her mind, her hands wringing themselves raw. Snow started to fall around them, getting caught in his hair. She resisted the urge to brush it away. 

“Do not hesitate to ask for assistance, again.” Elias finally said sternly, almost a _command._ She didn’t miss the implication. Olivia smiled brightly, biting her bottom lip so she didn’t come off so eagerly. Instead, she merely nodded, and began to say a last farewell and _‘thanks, again!’_ , promising that she would, indeed, come to him for help if she needed it in the future.

After all, the construction was going to take _months_ ; that was certainly enough time for her to need him again, wasn’t it?


End file.
